Types of ghosts
By Jay123458 * 1. The Interactive Personality The most common of all ghosts spotted is usually of a deceased person, someone you know, a family member or perhaps even a historical figure. These ghosts can be friendly or not – but often show themselves to others in a variety of ways. They can become visible; they can speak or make noises, touch you or even emit an odor like perfume or cigar smoke, etc, to let you know they are there. Experts say that this type of ghost retains its former personality of when they were alive and can feel emotions. And often, they are visiting you to comfort you or let you know something important. So if you happen to see a lost loved one, chances are they are there because they feel you want or need to see them. * 2. The Ectoplasm or Ecto-Mist Ever seen a mist or fog that almost looks like it’s swirling? If so, you may be witnessing what paranormal investigators deem as an ecto-mist or ghostly mist. This vaporous cloud usually appears several feet off the ground and can move swiftly or simply stay still – almost likes it’s orbiting. These ghostly encounters have been captured on many videos and in photographs and can be white, gray or even black. Although they can simply appear this way, linger then move away quickly, sometimes ectoplasms appear before becoming a full-bodied apparition. Many people have witnessed them outdoors, in graveyards, battlefields and historical sites. * 3. The Poltergeist Perhaps one of the most popular terms most of us have heard when it comes to ghosts, the word poltergeist actually means “noisy ghost” because it is said to have the ability to move or knock things over, make noise and manipulate the physical environment. While many of us had heard the term before, a poltergeist is actually one of the rarest forms of hauntings and to many, the most terrifying. Loud knocking sounds, lights turning on and off, doors slamming, even fires breaking out mysteriously have all been attributed to this type of a spiritual disturbance. Another frightening aspect of the poltergeist is that the event usually starts out slowly and mildly, then begins to intensify. And while many times poltergeist activity is harmless and ends quickly, they have been known to actually become dangerous. Some experts explain it as a mass form of energy that a living person is controlling unknowingly. Whatever the case may be, poltergeists have caught the attention of paranormal enthusiasts and experts, scientists and many others who are just plain curious. * 4. Orbs Orbs are probably the most photographed type of anomaly. They appear as a transparent or translucent ball of light that is hovering over the ground. Many ghost hunters and guests on Ghosts & Gravestones are surprised to see them in their photos. It is believed that orbs are the soul of a human or even an animal that has died and is traveling around from one place to another. The circular shape they take on makes it easier for them to move around and is often the first state they appear in before they become a full-bodied apparition. If you’re lucky enough to capture an orb on video, you’ll be amazed by how fast they can move. In photographs they are usually white but can be blue as well. * 5'. Funnel Ghosts' Most often spotted in homes or old historical buildings, the funnel ghost or vortex is frequently associated with a cold spot. They usually take on the shape of a swirling funnel and most paranormal experts believe they are a loved one returning for a visit or even a former resident of the home. Appearing as a wisp of light or a swirling spiral of light, they are often caught in photographs or on video. Category:Ghosts